


Playing With Fire

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, Candles, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, Heavy BDSM, Kinktober, Masochism, Painplay, Sadism, Shibari, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Annie dominates Hitch. Candles are involved.Written for Kinktober.





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely consensual.
> 
> Shout out to Lady Stardust. Let's see if he can handle this. 
> 
> Written for Kinktober day 10.
> 
> Prompt: waxplay

 

Annie stared down Hitch, her head tilted as she observed her handiwork. Her girlfriend was currently tied up, rope winding around her body. Annie had taken care to arrange the rope artfully. The woman’s legs were drawn up and spread, held in place by ropes. Hitch’s hips were resting on several pillows.

“I think I did a good job,” Annie murmured, nodding in satisfaction.

Hitch rolled her eyes, but she was excited. She enjoyed being at Annie’s mercy, knowing the blonde would take care of her. The only thing that annoyed her was the ball gag Annie had stuffed in her mouth.

Annie grabbed a box of matches and two thick green candles. She lit them and set the matches aside. They watched the candles burn for a moment, the wax melting slowly.

A smirk crossed Annie’s face as she met Hitch’s eyes. She turned candles, letting the wax dribble onto Hitch’s shoulder. Hitch closed her eyes and shivered slightly.

She felt the hot wax burn her skin as Annie dripped it on her. The burning sensation faded after a few seconds, but then Annie dripped more a new spot.

While her eyes were closed, Annie slipped a candle inside of her pussy, making the other girl jerk in surprise. Hitch’s eyes flew open. Annie kept focused on her task. She had bought narrow tall candles for this reason.

She added as many candles as she could fit inside of her. When she was done, there were five. Hitch squirmed slightly, watching with wide eyes as Annie lit the candles.

“Don’t worry… they won’t burn down to your skin. Probably.” Annie leaned over her, kissing her forehead before sitting back to watch the candles slowly melt.

Hitch’s eyes were glued to the candles sticking out of her, watching the wax drip down the candles to her skin. She squirmed nervously.

When the hot wax hit her sensitive skin, Hitch’s body jerked. Her scream was muffled by the gag. More wax dribbled down, coating her pussy in the burning fluid.

Annie watched transfixed. Hitch looked so sexy covered in the green wax and squirming. The wax on her cunt solidified as it cooled.

Just when Hitch was sure she couldn’t take it anymore, Annie blew the candles out. Hitch opened her teary eyes, throat raw from screaming into her gag. She breathed harshly through her nose, staring up at Annie pleadingly.

Annie smiled soothingly and pulled out their vibrator. “Trust me, babe. I’ll take care of you just like I always do.”

Hitch nodded once, still breathing hard. Annie positioned herself so they were scissoring, carefully sticking the other end of the candles into her own pussy. She moaned softly as she slid down the candles, only stopping when their cunts were pressed together.

Annie wedged the vibrator between them and turned it on, pushing it against both of their clits. Annie played with her own breasts as she fucked herself against the vibrator and candles.

Loud muffled moans escaped Hitch as the vibrator pressed against her abused slit. It was sensitive, boarding on painful, but it felt intensely pleasurable. Hitch jerked against Annie as she fell over the edge quickly.

“I don’t remember telling you to orgasm,” Annie murmured, turning the vibrator’s setting higher.

Hitch cried out, struggling against the rope. Annie always took advantage of the fact Hitch could orgasm quickly and multiple times. This time, though, the pleasure was too much after the burning. It hurt, but that also turned her on more.

Annie rocked harder, moving the candles inside of them as vibrator pressed into their clits. She kept going until she felt her own orgasm approaching. She knew Hitch was desperately beating back a second orgasm. She felt merciful after all the wax torture so she leaned down, removing the gag.

“Now, you can come,” she murmured.

Hitch’s body seized under her, convulsing with waves of pleasure. She screamed Annie’s name until her voice was hoarse. Annie moaned softly and let herself tip over the edge as well.

Once they both came back to themselves, Annie got up. She removed the candles and rope, taking her time until her girlfriend was laying in a boneless heap on their bed.

Annie smiled faintly, kissing Hitch sweetly before she started peeling the wax off her body. It took awhile to get it all off. When it was, she took some aloe vera and rubbed it into her skin.

“How are you feeling?” Annie murmured, stroking Hitch’s hair.

“Never again,” Hitch muttered, blinking up at Annie who smirked.

“Oh?”

“Okay… maybe it was good… but I wasn’t expecting the candles in my cunt,” she conceded, rolling her eyes.

“You loved it.”

“I love you and you love torturing me.” Hitch smiled, a teasing glimmer in her eyes.

“I love you and you love being tortured by me.” Annie kissed her gently.

“True.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for inktober. Check out Annie and Hitch's not kinky fic there.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
